


30 Days - Two

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [20]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark are on the first day of your honeymoon, and what is it that newlyweds do? Oh, yeah. They fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just gratuitous smut. I am not sorry.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

"Ah, M-Mark, fuck," you gasped as he lay kisses across your naked back, grasping the pale sheets beneath your fingers. His hands worked over your body as he hunched over you, pressing his taut chest against your back. "Oh, oh..." you let out a breath as he sucked a dark hickey on your neck, teeth grazing across the skin of your shoulder.

"That feel good?" he purred into your ear, his voice deep and rumbling full of pleasure. You opened your mouth to speak but only a moan came out, and you nodded as Mark repeated the action on the other side of your neck.

"F-fuck, Mark," you groaned, lifting your head to catch a glimpse of him as he licked up your spine. "I can't... can't cover all these... fucking hickeys you're giving me." you gasped as he grasped your hips and pulled you towards him. You felt his solid manhood against your ass and you moaned loudly.

"I don't want you to cover them up," Mark said, his voice dangerously low as he gazed down at you. "I want everyone to know just how much I want you." he gave you a toothy, salacious grin as her grinded his hips against you.

"If you... want me so much," you gasped, pushing yourself against him as you looked over your shoulder. "Then fuck me."

"Fuck you?" Mark's gaze met yours, his eyes hot and heavy. "Oh, I will, wife." he grasped at your hips again and pushed you forward gently. He barely gave you time to think as he pushed his manhood into your slick core, his hands splayed on your back. You gasped as he reached the hilt, grasping the pretty silk sheets tightly. "Fuck, why did we wait so long to try this?" Mark grinned at you, that same goofy grin as always, but with an extra layer of lust thrown in.

"I don't, oh fuck, know." you said with a strained voice as Mark began to rock his hips, leaning down to pepper your back with kisses. "Oh God, why... why did we wait... holy shit, Mark." you gasped, pathetic little mewls escaping your throat as you pushed yourself up onto your palms.

"It's, ngh, a good thing we did," Mark grunted, putting a hand on your right shoulder. "Makes this... honeymoon sex... so much better." he hung his head and let out a groan, his black hair flopping forward. You swore internally for a moment - the only disadvantage to rutting like dogs was you couldn't run your fingers through Mark's hair or claw up his back.

Keeping yourself steady with your right hand, the left moved to grasp at Mark's hand. You looked at each other as he entwined his fingers with yours, Mark's pace not stopping or slowing as you both smiled at each other.

The bed creaked loudly beneath you and Mark stopped in his tracks, your eyes meeting before you both burst into a fit of heavy giggles. Mark leaned down and kissed your cheek, resuming the pumping of his hips but at a gentler and more sensual pace. He buried his face in your hair as he steadied himself with one hand and wrapped the other around your stomach.

"You... smell good," he groaned into your ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. "God, I could... make love to you forever, [Y/N]." he whispered, nuzzling against you as he began to slowly pick up his pace.

"I wish we could," you replied, letting out an involuntary groan as he hit the right spot. Mark seemed to notice, nipping your earlobe before he pushed in, hoping to hit your spot again. He did and you gasped loudly. "F-fuck, Mark, oh, oh, oh." you let out a little 'oh' noise every time Mark thrusted into you, your core hot and welcoming to his thick manhood. Mark purred into your ear, matching each little noise with a grunt of his own.

His warm chest left your back and you moaned in protest before he wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you up, pressing his chest against you again. One of his hands moved to your hips, encouraging you to move them up at down on him whilst the other cupped one of your breasts, playing with your nipple. You moved your hands on top of his, pressing your head back against him and making embarrassingly lustful moaning sounds as you rode him.

Your eyes, fuzzy with lust, met Mark's and he abandoned your nipple to cup your chin and turn your head slightly so he could kiss you. It was awkward and made your neck fucking hurt but the feeling of his lips against yours as you fucked was just... magical. The look in his eyes - the sparkle of lust muddled with the fuzzy heat of love... the way his eyes stayed locked with yours... your husband was incredible.

"Ah, ah, M-Mark." you mumbled against his lips, loving the look in his eyes when you moaned his name. He moaned yours back, reaching down across the rise of your hips to your womanhood. His fingers quickly found your clit and he began to toy with it - gently at first, simply playing with it. When the noises you made got more high pitched and more desperate, he locked your lips with his and began to thoroughly do his work on you. He caught every moan and whimper in his mouth, his tongue swirling around yours and pushing into your mouth. 

Your hips rose and slammed down on Mark relentlessly, and you could tell you were both at the edge. Mark hit that spot just right and you cried out into his mouth, gripping his hands tightly as you came. Mark shuddered as you did, riding you roughly before he came barely seconds afterwards, holding you tight against him as he released.

You stayed as you were, gripping tightly to one another before your shaking hands peeled themselves away and Mark pulled his softening manhood from you. You let out a long, satisfied sigh as you fell onto the silk sheets, heavy eyes gazing around the room. Your gorgeous little hut had cost you and Mark a pretty penny, but boy, the views were worth it. You hadn't noticed whilst the two of you had been locked in your ravenous love making, but the sun was beginning to set over the ocean. As Mark got up and left to clean up on shaking legs, you sat up slowly and stretched, gazing out over the island of O'ahu.

It had been your idea. You'd never been to the island chain out in the middle of the ocean, and it was a chance for Mark to go back to the place where he had been born. It sounded romantic enough, but all the things you could do together - never mind fucking every day, there were things to do! Hiking, sunbathing, swimming, surfing... you could hardly wait. After all, this was just your first day here.

You shrugged on a simple silk dressing gown and wandered out onto the balcony, leaning on the fence as you gazed out to sea. You heard Mark join you, his feet stepping heavily on the wooden floor.

"Are you still naked?" you asked as Mark came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you.

"Maaaybe," he chuckled into your ear. "Who's gonna see?"

"If you put it that way..." you turned in his grasp and grinned at him. He was naked. "Hm... besides having sex... there's the jacuzzi. What say you we break it in, give it a spin... no clothes needed."

Mark grinned widely. "Get some champagne, you and me, jacuzzi... maybe later, if you're up for round two...?" his grin turned cheeky as he kissed your neck.

"Oh," you drew out the syllable, meeting Mark's gaze as he pulled back to look at you. You smirked darkly. "I am _always_ up for round two." you purred, taking his hands and leading him back into the room. You were sore, but like hell you'd turn down your husband if he wanted to make love again. After all, you wanted to do it again, too.

"The jacuzzi awaits, my darling." Mark said, near enough tearing the silk dressing gown from you. "And that body awaits so many kisses. I'm gonna kiss every inch of you."

"Every inch?" you ask as you walk to the jacuzzi. Mark grinned.

"Every inch."


End file.
